Me Segure
by KeiZero
Summary: Uma pedra fria e bela, flores, borboletas, mar e rosas. GacktxHydexKami.


Por Nanamii-chan

Por Nanamii-chan.

Disclaimer: não tenho nenhuma intenção de desrespeitar nenhuma ação ou memória dos indivíduos aqui citados, do contrário, respeito-os e gosto muito de todos eles, tentando assim criar uma bela cena para eles.

**Me Segure.**

Gackt olhava para a pedra lisa em sua frente através de seus óculos escuros. Alguns buquês de flores distribuíam-se irregularmente à sua frente. Gackt apanhou-os e os redistribuiu de maneira simétrica, depositando seu buquê no meio, completando a figura de número ímpar.

"Você gostava de simetria, né? Já arrumei pra você..."

As borboletas são simétricas, e é assim que Kami gostava.

O dia estava frio. Isso lembrou Gackt daquele dia em que Kami e ele foram à praia.

"_Gac-chan, você quer mesmo ir?" Kami perguntou. Não queria ver o amigo machucado, sabendo de como Gackt não se sentia muito à vontade no mar._

"_Já disse que quero, só vai comigo" ele parecia levemente nervoso, mas ainda assim não desistia. Kami então passou uma mão pelo ombro do amigo._

"_Eu vou sim, mesmo que você dissesse pra eu não ir. Eu ia de qualquer jeito." Kami sorriu de leve, tentando acalmá-lo._

_Depois de esperaram o sol descer, os dois saíram do carro e andaram em direção à praia. Gackt sentou-se na areia, vendo o pôr-do-sol que se estendia no horizonte. Kami sentou-se ao seu lado, desenhando na areia com cuidado algo que parecia uma borboleta. Seus rostos iluminados pela luz alaranjada, suas sombras projetando-se longas atrás deles. Uma imagem da qual Gackt se lembraria para sempre._

"Obrigado... eu não teria conseguido sem você." Uma lágrima caiu no chão de mármore, fazendo um som mínimo ao cair. Gackt sorriu, tocando a pedra lisa à sua frente com a ponta dos dedos.

"A agia estava fria assim no momento em que eu entrei naquele mar..." disse, acariciando a superfície fria com cuidado.

_Gackt se inclinou para frente, segurando-se nos joelhos._

"_Eu nunca mais cheguei tão perto assim do mar depois que quase morri de afogamento... Mas essa história você já sabe... Só que ia chegar a hora que eu teria que enfrentar isso. Acho que... hum... que..."parou, sua voz não saía mais. Olhou para Kami tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguia achar as palavras. Mas Kami e ele não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar. A música e o sentimento que os possuía quando estavam juntos era... era..._

"_Eu sei." Respondeu Kami. Pegando o cantor pela mão, puxou-o para que se levantasse, sorrindo daquele jeito que só ele conseguia. Sorria exalando uma felicidade contida, como se estivesse perfurando algo que parecia impenetrável com imensa facilidade. _

"Quando você sorria, eu... era como se as incertezas dentro de mim perdessem o sentido. Eu me sentia sendo levado por você com gentileza porém de maneira firme... Aquela mão..."

Gackt olhou para sua própria mão, sentindo que sua respiração ficava mais pesada e rápida.

O calor daquela mão não estava mais ali.

_Os dois andaram em direção ao mar. Aquele mesmo mar no qual Gackt quase se afogara quando criança, a primeira vez que vira seu passado, sua vida, passar como um filme numa velocidade incompreensível à luz daquela lanterna que iluminava as imagens. Tudo isso naquele momento entre a vida e a morte._

_Kami sentiu o corpo do amigo enrijecer ao entrarem no mar até o ponto em que a água batia no peito._

"_Ka..." começou Gackt, quando o baterista puxou-o para perto e o envolveu com seus braços mais finos, porém não menos musculosos. Segurou-o de maneira a sentir seu coração acelerado._

"_... mi..." terminou. _

_Os cabelos avermelhados de Kami caíam sobre os ombros dos dois e flutuavam na água ao redor, formando uma espécie de leque que os cercava. _

"_Sua vida, Gac-chan... isso é tão precioso. Não vou deixá-la ir embora... Por favor, cuide dela para mim, e enquanto eu puder cuidarei dela com você. As ondas não param de fluir... mas algum dia se quebram. Porém, até elas se quebrarem, eu seguro você comigo. Elas nunca mais vão te levar, pois agora eu posso te segurar."_

Gackt sentiu uma lágrima fria percorrer seu rosto, contornar seu queixo e parar m seu pescoço, deixando um rastro que, ao bater do vento, cortava a pele com o frio.

_Gackt conteve as lágrimas que percorriam seu rosto e sorriu, abraçando o amigo com mais força. _

"_Me segure... prometo que vou ficar aqui..."_

Outra lágrima percorreu o mesmo caminho que a anterior.

"Era como se você soubesse que algum dia não poderia mais me segurar... Estou tentando me segurar aqui, como você queria... e como prometi. Eu..." Gackt levantou-se e sentiu o vento bater na pedra, fazendo um barulho leve e melodioso.

"Eu estou aqui, ta? Não vou a lugar algum. Estou aqui com você."

Ficou ali, de pé, olhando a superfície lisa e bela. Então ouviu passos lentos e leves se aproximando, para em seguida ver o autor de tais passos ajoelhar-se a seu lado com os olhos fechados. O homem ajoelhado depositou um pequeno buquê de rosas no chão, sem romper a simetria. Internamente, disse: "Ele sorri desse jeito tão sincero, alegre... Consigo ver um brilho em seus olhos. Obrigado por tê-lo feito sorrir e por ter acompanhado-o de maneira tão perfeita... por fazê-lo sorrir." Abrindo os olhos, olhou para Gackt, que ainda sorria com os olhos. Levantou-se e afagou as costas do outro, olhando para a mão fria pendendo solitária. Gackt olhou para ele e sorri levemente, o outro pegou sua mão e retribuiu o sorriso.

"Vamos na praia amanhã, Hai?"

"Vamos! Que bom que você gosta de praia! Eu adoro!"

"Hoje em dia eu gosto sim... Vamos, bem cedinho."

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao carro. Hyde virou-se uma vez mais para fitar a bela superfície fria.

'Arigato...'


End file.
